The Tragic Resurgence
by GrowPulter
Summary: After being defeated, it's wrong if you think Hao had died...he's still alive, and gonna take her resurgance back, left the sad story about him behind. He will go to school, and fight again...confirmed the real ending of shaman fight
1. Chapter 1

The Tragic Resurgence

Prologue

After the shaman fight over, nobody knows Hao's fate. Even nobody knows where's him. Where is Hao? Will Hao join the next shaman fight, 500 years later? Has the tragedy of the Asakuras been over? Have all of the tragic stories behind the shaman fight…..the identity of Patch ethnic……and behind the Asakuras history…… vanished? The answers are in Hao…But, where is Hao? Where's the key keeper? Where is HAO?

Missing forewords

You might think that what kind of boy that survives in the underground cave? The boy that had joined the shaman fight, couples years ago. The boy that has been cursed by everyone. The boy, that even since his birth, everyone wanted to kill him. The boy that has been known well as a cruel killer, the mistake of the Asakuras, the son of a bitch destroyer of the world, that no one hopes him exists in this world. The boy that has killed many people for some untouchable reason. The boy that always feels alone, nobody is really in his side. The boy that thinks that the only way he got friends to share problems is by the power. The boy that we could say him as…..a poor boy?

Chapter one : Hao vanished.

Walked through the darkness, saw everything with sharp eyes, scary eyes…..Hao…. After being beaten in the final shaman fight, Hao got sick. Very sick…Not just the whole body, but whole feelings. Everyone was glad to accept his passing. Everyone celebrated it. In fact, if you were Hao, how would your feeling be? How can be like that? 'Was I that bad, until that unwanted by the world? No one loves me….No one was sad because of my passing. Even the fact is, they got party after I vanished. Where's the love for me? No one prays for the goodness to me. No one cares about me. I need someone in my life. Every one in the world has someone to love and someone loves him, but me? Everyone prays for my death. Where's the love for me? Where's the justice for me!' that's the only thing that Hao could think about.

He was the legend, in the shaman fight, couples of years ago. Everyone knew Hao, the king of great power, and also the king of cruelness. Hao sat on the big rock. Felt so tired and powerless. He had to wait until he gets all his power again, and he will feel strong enough to get out from this dark cave, to saw the world again….The step on the earth again. And it will take years. 'Even Opacho left me. That innocent kid, she didn't understand anything. She was not guilty. But she left me….Everyone left me…..' Hao talked to himself again. And then, he saw the spirit of fire.

Hao understands what his spirit says, even that nobody understands but him. 'Don't be too sad, Master. I'll always be with you, and you'll always be loved by me. We'll face the destiny together, no matter how bad is that, how dark is the destiny 'til we cannot see anything. But, the good news is… We're still together, right? And we'll always be together,' that's what spirit of fire told his master. Hao looked at his big spirit. He felt sorry for that loyal spirit. 'That spirit now looks at a weak spirit because of he has a weak master,' he taught himself. It's scary enough, that could scare Hao.

How could be a master of shaman fight, the boy that called the legend, and the boy that thought would be the master of the world, suddenly, after few hours, down….became the looser. Became the looser that should hide in the underground, to collect his power again, until he's strong enough to face the destiny, until he's able to show himself on the earth again. Hao knew that one of the reasons of his defeat was because the entire world was against him, and sent his final rival and also his twin brother the gigantic power to beat him. Hao knew, if the world didn't support Yoh, he knew surely that beating Yoh would be very easy. As easy as moving your fingers. But the fact happened different that what he thought. The entire world also prayed for his death. That fact could strike Hao very well, slap his face, and ate his pride very well until nothing left.

Hao spent his days in the underground cave in not very special way. He ate everything. Everything he met. The spiders, the mole, and the others underground animals or plants. Fortunately, the fire from Spirit of Fire helped him very much to survive there. He grew as a very thin boy, a sad boy, didn't know the name of days he spent, didn't remember what month is it now, et cetera. All the he knew is to collect his power again, to go to the earth again, and to wake up from this nightmare.

One day, "Spirit of Fire, are you still there?" he asked his spirit. The red-flaming wave came and stood next to Hao. Hao turned his head, looked at his loyal spirit, "Thanks God, I thought you would leave me too, like the others…"Hao said with smile on her lips. 'You got messy, Master. And look so dirty too. Why don't you clean your self up?' Spirit of Fire asked his master with the language that Hao understood well. Hao smiled again. "Not now. The water of underground river now is so cold. I'm gonna be frozen there," Hao answered. What he meant with underground river is the river that exist in the underground cave, from the rest of absorbed rain.

For a while, there's only the silence. Silence and echo were the king and the queen there. "Spirit of Fire…."Hao called his spirit's name again. 'Yes my Lord?' the spirit replied. "I'm thinking about Opacho now. She left me when she was still innocent. Not because she found out that I was powerless, but because she was scared of me. She was different from the others. She wasn't guilty. Do you know her condition now?" Hao asked Spirit of Fire. 'No,' Spirit of Fire answered his master. 'But I can find out about that. Should I go to find it out?' he offered himself for that job. Hao shook his head. "No…don't leave me alone here…." He said. "I don't wanna be alone anymore," he continued.

The night came….Hao almost couldn't see the difference between the day and the night. Spirit of Fire told him, and another symptoms is when the night came, there's no light in the upside anymore, even just a little light. After had dinner with Spirit of Fire's help, Hao prepared to sleep. The fire in the simple fireplace warmed him. Hao lay down on the cold stone. A group of bats came out from this cave, searched for food. In the day, sometimes Hao should share his place with other creatures. But, he had no problem with that. He spent his day just being quiet, or talking with Spirit of Fire, or thinking about his fate. So, he didn't make many sounds or moves. The only important moves that he made maybe just walking around the cave.

That boy just almost fell in sleep. His eyelid felt so heavy that couldn't be opened anymore. "Hua…." He yawned. "Good night, Spirit of Fire, have a sweet dream," he said to Spirit of Fire. Spirit of Fire replied 'Good night, Sir,' too. Even Spirit of Fire knew that he didn't need any sleep, but just to be polite to his master. Actually, Hao hadn't lost his mind 'til thought that Spirit of Fire needed sleep too. He just felt so happy to have that loyal spirit. Since they had lived together, both of them got closer then before. Hao turned into more attentive and warmer to his spirit. Hao couldn't hold it anymore. He closed his eyes and slept just in few seconds.

"Look at him, I think he is the reincarnation of the legendary evil of the Asakuras, I think he is Hao. Don't you think he is Hao too?" a voice said like that. Another person came, and looked at him with unhappy way. "I think so. What should we do?" he said. "Why he has to come now? Why now? What's our fault until Keiko had delivered Hao to this world? "a voice of old guy said like that. Everyone in that room looked at the little baby. The little baby looked at them, thought that they liked him, the little baby smiled, and laughed. The baby was still innocent. "We should kill him," a voice decided. "Yes, I think so. We couldn't let Hao destroys this world once again. However, this is not Keiko's fault, neither is ours. It's Hao's own fault," a voice talked again. The innocent baby still smiled. Smiled to all of them. Smiled to the guys that wanted to kill him.

"Okay, I agreed. We will kill him. I will do that. He is still a baby, it would be easy to kill him," a man's voice said. The baby, didn't know anything, started to feel uncomfortable. Even a baby had a feeling when some people disliked him. "What a curse for Asakuras," another voice grumbled. "I can handle this. Don't worry…" a man said that, and came over the baby with a sharp sword. "After few seconds, all of these will be over, forever…..At least not in this generation," the man came and get ready to kill the baby. To make that new life disappear. And, when the sword had been ready to slash the child, suddenly, incredible event happened.

Suddenly, the baby now was on a burning red spirit's arms. That's the little Spirit of Fire. He wasn't as big as now, still short, the height was like the ordinary people. Just right before the sword cut the bed of the baby, that child was rescued by his faithful spirit. "You….You….The Spirit of Fire!" Mikihasa shouted, he jumped up and threw his sword because of shock. Then, Spirit of Fire sprayed fire to them, hampered them to chase the perfect duo. He took the baby, and rescued him, left the curses and bad words from The Asakuras behind. He took the baby that would shock the world in his future. The baby named Asakura Hao. The baby that his life was unwanted by the entire world. The baby that many people wish him to be defeated and destroyed. The baby, which fated that his life's gonna be hard and not easy to face. The boy that would change the world with his huge power. And the baby, that his death would be celebrated by all people…..The baby with sad and dark future….

Suddenly, Hao woke up from his dream. His face was full of sweat…..cold sweat. He swept the sweat on his face. Looked around, and found out that he's safe in that place. Hao saw Spirit of Fire, watched over him from the top of the cave. Watched for his safety. Hao still looked around, tried to tranquilize himself. For a moment, he was choked by the nightmare, choked by the past he had. Then, he tried to stop his gasping breath. After made sure that no one else there, Hao lay down again. Tried to continue his sleep, ignored the nightmare. He closed his eyes. From the distance, Spirit of Fire could see inside his master's heart. The tears came out from the eyes of Hao. The silver color, twinkled in the dark, describe his master terrible feeling. The night still went on…

Epilogue for chapter one:

The child that grew up with sad moments. He was unwanted, everyone prayed for his death, everyone wished him to be defeated, everyone celebrated his defeat, everyone blamed him for every world's confusions, everyone tried to beat him for revenge, everyone said him wrong, everyone hated him before knowing the real awful past of him, and everyone made a party after he had gone. What kind of boy that could live with that terrible condition? The answer is Hao. The boy that survived from the wild wave of world, the boy that tried to escape from the destiny beasts, the boy that tried to stay alive and keep with his best spirit, Spirit of Fire, the boy that tried to ignore the fact that he's known well as the cruel guy, cold blood killer, the mistake of the Asakuras, and the curse that would bring the Armageddon to the world. The boy that felt lonely and wanted to have friends. The boy that tried to be stronger, to hide his weak feeling. The boy named Hao….

Chapter one ended……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Northern Lights…..

Norhtern lights part one

_Kimi ni todo ke northern light……(please reach you, Northern Light….)_

'What I want is a light….light of hope that could make my life get easier to live…..'. the tone of Hao's heart. Hao looked at the light of the candlestick next to him. 'Nor that light….I mean, the light of loves from people around you…the light of prayers for my goodness, not for my death…the celebration for my success, not for my defeat….The happiness to see me, not the curse from fellows mouths….'

'_I want that light……..'_

That's the voice, echoing in Hao's heart …..

'_Stop dreaming, you stupid kid. Do you see any hope for that!' _

Another voice in Hao's heart denied what he wanted…..

'_Why don't you believe in your heart? That's where you're gonna find your way out from this darkness…..' that voice again…the voice of that hope light….the voice of very bright light…..the voice of…northern light……..?_

'_Don't you think that it's idiot enough to wish something impossible? Don't dream about that silly northern light now….dream about the sun light first….You can't reach it now right! Ha! You can't go to the ground to see the sunshine, but you wish for that confusing northern light! Ha!'_

That voice said again. The voice of Hao's hopelessness.

'Stop it! I don't wanna think about anything anymore! I've got enough! Don't disturb me with that suck stuffs again! Just leave me alone here! Being rotten and dark and hopeless and desperate and decayed and broken and….Oh, shit! Just leave me alone! Don't wanna think anymore…don't wanna now anything more….' Sobbed Hao. He had got enough with the fight and violence he had seen….Would there any peace for him! Even the voices in his heart fought each other…..

_You want that northern light…._

For a short while, Hao lay sprawled on the stone ground

_Yes, Hao, you really want that northern light…._

Yes, I want it….

_Then, why don't you try to reach that, Hao?_

Can I?

_Stupid fellow….Try first…You want that light, right?_

Yes…so…I should try first...right?

_Yes, stupid fellow….try to get that light….To get the light of your….life_

I will try for that….I will try to get…that northern light…the light of my life

_Yes…good…and you're gonna reach it…._

Yes…I'm gonna reach it….for my life…..

From the distance, on the edge of the cave….the cave where Hao lived for collecting his power again…the dreadful cave…full of sadness' atmosphere, Spirit of Fire could see…the new hope of Hao…the hew hope of the northern light….whatever was that….but, one thing that the spirit now exactly…that northern light….had been the master's life luminosity…..

_Hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro….(two souls torn apart…….)_

Hao's mind brought him whatever those memories wanted….to the dark moment…This time, to the final battle with his twin brother Yoh. Hao could feel that, physically, they both were almost same….

The differences were…Yoh was expected by the entire world….Yoh…he wasn't almost murdered by our parents after his birth….I was….Yoh… his birth was….was expected by our parents…..by our same parents…..Even that I recognized surely that I was evil enough in the past….but since my birth….I have been refused by people….by the world….Is that a punishment for me?

_Yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke…..(feelings of nowhere to go strangle my heart….)_

I don't know….don't know….what should I do now? I…I'm hopeless….beside that….If I come back to the earth….it makes sense that people will try to kill me again. I want to be an ordinary boy…Like Yoh….Why could be like that! Why it wasn't Yoh that wanted to be killed by our parents? How could they differ us? We were still babies there…I don't know what to do….where to go…why I should….how can I struggle….when that hour will happen…the moment that I get my entire powers again…..then…what?

_Naze kono toki deatte no ka to…..(why did we meet this day?)_

'The people that I met…my followers….Yoh….Ren…Horo Horo…and their gangs…Opacho….' For a while, Hao stopped thinking about that. Remembered Opacho's loyalty, until the day Hao lost everything. Lost his powers, lost his followers, lost his existence on the world, lost Opacho….lost the views of earth….lost his mind, lost confidence….lost everything……

And it wasn't fair at all if you could see…All of them; my enemies, have friends because of loyalties and happiness together. But…but me? Absolutely dissimilar with those people I've met…

I had friends…of course not true friends…because of my power and their fears to me…..is that fair enough for me?...

_Toi kakeru sube wa ( the way to ask this question………)_

_Saeta kage ni chiru ( vanishes into clear shadow…)_

_Yuragu koto nai……. ( no need to waver……….)_

_Tsuyosa na do naku…………. (though whitout any strength………)_

_Susunda saki ni…..( you can find answers that you're looking for…..)_

_Motomeru kotae ga aru…..(after you've moved on…..)_

Spirit of Fire, looked at his master heart confusion, felt sorry for his suffer. Hao without any power, any strength, tried to fight his enemies. Not the entire world that against him so much, but the feeling of him. The feeling that could slay his hope, to reach the northern light…..Spirit of Fire came over his mystified master.

"What is it, Spirit of Fire?" muttered Hao without turning his head. 'No need to waver, Master. Though without any strength, you can find answers that you're looking for…After you moved on…..' the spirit cried a very precious quote to his fragile-hearted master.

Hao was dazed for a moment, that looked at his spirit. What a wise spirit. No wonder, they called him the grand spirit. But I've made him been like this. Just same like me. He hasn't been rotten at all. And I mustn't make him rotten, like me…Now, he is known well by all and sundry as a spirit of Hao, the loser. A spirit of pathetic fellow. I'm so cruel if I still cage him with this busted soul….Hao felt so sad to say it, but…..

"Spirit of Fire…" His head was bent over as hi called his spirit.

'Yes, my lord?' replied Spirit of Fire….

"I have to tell this to you. It's so evil to cage you in this cave with me….I understand if you wanna see the outside world….I understand if you want to…want to liberate your self….from me….I do understand if you….don't wanna be my spirit anymore….Now I'm a weak master, can't do anything….I'll let you go if you want it…." Said Hao.

Meanwhile saying that, his heart was completely torn by his own words….the truth was….he didn't want to let Spirit of Fire to go….He wanted his loyal spirit to be with him everlastingly, to get along with him until his power gets enough to come out from that cave…But, in order to against his egoism, and thought that his Spirit had proved enough loyalty to him, with hard-hearted, Hao would listen to what his spirit wanted…

If it's freedom, the only thing he could give….he would say yes to the request….

'You're an totally thick-headed boy, Master…."' Snapped Spirit of Fire.

Hao…for a split second was agape with surprise of his spirit response.

"I didn't get it well, Spirit of Fire….Can you tell me once more…with the clearer way?" asked Hao. His spirit made a nice expression. Understanding expression. Hao glanced at his spirit deeply. 'What I mean is…like my announcement before….Kept bearing in minds those words in your heart every time you're gonna do something…' answered that spirit.

The night had touched the day….Hao, prepared to sleep. And suddenly, he remembered the words of his Spirit…..

'_No need to waver, though without any strength, you can find answers that you're looking for, after you've moved on……'_

'Will I find that answer? The answer that I'm looking for… even without any strength, after I've moved on…..? Will I find the northern light….The light of my life? The confession of people around me? The love that I never ever could smell it….Will I find that very bright light…..the light of hope….the northern light?'

Suddenly, he felt so weak……

Weak and powerless….

Weak and powerless and useless……

Weak and powerless and useless and unwanted….and those kinds of shit feelings….

And he started to sob…. He didn't want to…He knew that sobbing makes someone getting weaker…..And, between his sobs, he could see that a flaming red shadow came over him. The spirit of Fire….

'Don't worry, Master ….at the time, you'll understand…' he murmured understandingly. "Understand of what?" asked Hao. He didn't want to show his weakness point, his cry to his loyal spirit. He didn't want to increase the spirit's problem. 'Of the northern light…..' hummed the spirit. In that time, Hao really realized that…..that he loved his spirit very much, and never gonna stop loving the Spirit of Fire….

Hao glimpsed at his faithful spirit. "You're really loyal, Spirit of Fire…" spoke Hao slowly. He swept tears from his face. The Spirit of Fire gazed at him. "Why? I'm sure you know well that now, I'm in the worst be worse than this again…..I've fallen to the deep destiny cliff, but why are you still very faithful to me?" asked Hao. The Spirit of Fire stared at him again and carried on his words…..

'Because I believe in you…and that won't be changed….You're my beloved master…..once it happened, it will always be like that…..' he responded firmly.

'And I'm gonna help you find that northern light, whatever it is, the light of your life…I'm gonna help you find that thing…..Master…Because of that, don't give up…You said you've fallen to the deep destiny cliff, until you're in the worst condition, and it can't be worse than this anymore….Then…it's your time to get up….time to climb this cliff…time to find your northern light…'

Hao was touched by his spirit's statement….That time, Hao had found the meaning of true friendship….the true friendship between his spirit and him. "Spirit of Fire….you are the best spirit I ever have…." That's the only thing Hao could say in that time. The spirit was still quiet, waited for his master's next reaction.

Hao nodded. "Let's climb this fucking shit cliff….Let's reach the northern light…. You're gonna help me, right?" asked Hao…

The Spirit of Fire could feel the new feeling of Hao. He showed happy expression. 'Of course….' He answered…."Then...we have to be hurry, we have to start it now…." uttered hao again. This time, not with tears, but with a honest smile. A sweet smile….'Yes, let's begin it' replied the spirit….

Chapter two ended……..

GrowPulter says

Hi everybody…..First, I wanna say thanks for reading this chapter. I'm still new here and need much guidance to make an enjoyable story. If you don't mind, you could give the guidance by reviewing….About the northern lights, I haven't finished yet. It would be too long if I use the whole song lyric. So, I didn't used all the words now….I wish I could continue using this song in the next chapter in order to finish the sort of story I've started too…Okay, once again, thanks for reading….

GrowPulter


	3. the miners

Chapter three: The Miner

It was so quiet when I thought I still had to wait for years until I could taste the outside air. But soon enough, the quiet condition became so noisy and disturbing. I was lying down on the cold stone, until for the first time….I heard the humans' voice.

First, Spirit of Fire showed me his bad feeling. Then, I started to be aware. They were talking unclearly. I got up from the huge stone, and started to check the situation. I walked steadily to the voice's source.

"This is gonna be good for the gold mine,"

"Yeah, I think this place is reach enough,"

"Let's have a party tonight. I treat you drink,"

"Good idea, Pal. Now, let's check this place first."

"Oh my God, it's just perfect,"

They were chatting happily until they saw the boy living there, Hao.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Friends, look at here!" one of them shouted

"What is it? Don't shout like that, you look childish, you know…."

"Besides that, we're happy enough now to find many gold nuggets here. THOUSANDS! We will be rich here! RICH!"

'What? They want to find gold here? They must be kidding,' Hao mumbled in his heart.

"Um…you better see this, Guys. There's a boy here! A boy living here! Oh gosh…" one of the looked shocked.

They were three, Hao thought.

One of them, walked over him carefully, looked at him like he was a monster.

"What?" Hao asked them confusedly.

"Oh my! Oh my! It's a real boy! He is not a ghost!" the man yelled at his friends.

'Ghost? They thought I was a ghost? They are CRAZY!' Hao grumbled in his heart.

All of those three guys looked surprised and they had to calm themselves first.

"So, what's your name?" one of them asked.

"Me?" Hao pointed at his nose. His voice was husky, because he seldom talked that time.

"Yes, who else's? Or…there still someone here?" he responded slowly.

"I'm Hao. I'm lonely here. What are you doing here?" I asked them back.

They were snapping each other before they responded.

"Okay, we decided to be honest. Because I'm sure you've heard our conversation before. We are the gold miners, trying to struggle from this cruel world. And if you don't mind, we are sure that your…er….home is one of the greatest gold mine," he muttered clearly.

Hao nodded.

"Aaa….I see…so, you came here to find the gold, and in other words…destroy my home?" Hao uttered dangerously, even he knew that he had lost his power, but still need his aura to scare those disturbers.

"Well…of course there will be the compensation for you. Don't worry,"

"Really? So, I have to barter this peaceful place with your compensation? May I know what kind of compensation it is?"

"House….the more normal one….you're gonna like it…"

"Well, let me think for a while. I'm gonna stay here tonight, tomorrow, I'll decide it,"

Hao spoke arrogantly, and came in into his cave again, left them alone.

The night was closing in. Hao still lay on his 'stone bed'. A part of him wanted to be free, to feel the outside breeze anymore. But, another part of him didn't trust them, as he had been betrayed by the people he trusted. He was still thinking their words .

"If you were me, Spirit of Fire, what will you do? Oh gosh, I am so confused now," Hao uttered. 'Follow your heart instruction, Master," that was the spirit's advice. "My heart voice? Don't be kidding! I have two heart voices, they confuse me well. I don't know what to do," Hao mused.

'May be being outside is not bad, Master,' Spirit of Fire spoke now. Hao turned his head, stared at his spirit. "But….have I been strong enough? And if I keep staying here, I'm gonna be rotten. Oh shit. May be you're right, Spirit of Fire. I should go outside. This is my chance,"

And Hao, then felt so sleepy, "Uahh….." he yawned. "Thinking about this tire me well, Spirit of Fire. I'm so sleepy and tired. I guess I'm gonna sleep now, and move tomorrow. Uaahh…..Good night, Pal. Wake me up when they prepare to enter this cave," Hao ordered her spirit, and right after that he fell in sleep. 'Sure Master, sweet dream,'

For a moment, Hao opened his eyes suddenly after heard his spirit's words. "What did you say?" Hao glanced at Spirit of Fire. 'Did I say something wrong?" Spirit of Fire back asked his master. "NO! Just repeat what you have said," Hao snapped. 'Well…sweet dream?' Spirit of Fire repeated his words unsurely.

Then, Hao smirked. "Oh gosh, Spirit of Fire, since when you've been this sweet?" Hao uttered with a big smile on his face. 'Master Hao, since when you've lost the beautiful words too?' Then, they both felt nice. "Okay, I really have to sleep now. I can't open my eyes any longer. Good night Spirit of Fire. Sweet dream too," . After that, Hao really really really fell in sleep with angelic and innocent face.

The next morning, Spirit of Fire woke her master up at the right time. After Hao just finished preparing to accept his guests, when they came. The miners came in the right time too.

"So...good morning. May be we should introduce our selves first before starting this conversation. People usually call me Buj," said the man with Arabian face, and turban on his head.

"Buj….Good," Hao commented.

"And I'm Jig," said the man with long-blonde hair.

"I'm Heroin," the very thin man introduced himself unfriendly.

"I see…so, you will enter and destroy my home? I see…And, where will I leave after this?"

"You can stay with us,"

"Where?"

"In our tent,"

"Oh…." Hao was silent for a while.

"I will agree with some wishes. Would you like to hear it?" I murmured.

"Go ahead, little boy," Buj let him talked.

"First, I wanna be treated well, not as a servant. And you have to feed me, give me good place to stay, and complete my basic need. Agree?"

"It would be easy,"

"Good…The second one, after you get profit from this mine, I want you to buy me a flight-ticket to Tokyo,"

"Buj…for what we give this silly kid what he wants? It has no use," Heroin suppressed cruelly.

"Heroin…that's your name, right? Don't you ever forget what kind of power that I have to struggle here for years," I tried to intimate him.

And it worked. He was quiet after that.

"To Tokyo? It's okay. We'll have much money. A ticket to Tokyo is gonna be cheap for us later. Anything else?"

"Yes, the third one. The last one, no betrayal, okay? That's all I ask for you,"

"Agree. Now… you could get outside and take a rest,"

I nodded, stepped outside and went in to the tent.

I inhaled the night air as much as I could, until my lung were too crowded of the breeze.

I looked at the stars….

_I forgot the hierarchy…But I wanted to see them_

_Where is the Big Bear….?_

_My big chubby and soft bear…come to papa…_

_And the Orion…the sign for farmers to start growing the plants…._

_Grow the spirit in my heart…_

_Ow….the Southern Gross? The little plushy one….where is it…Wait until I give you a hug…_

_Okay, I didn't remember all the names of my…um….loyal friends…but, Pleiades, Scorpios…..whatever…that's not important…I'm still gonna be the big cheese of this milky way ! Right!_

"This is the new beginning, Spirit of Fire…this is the beginning…"

'Yes, Master,'

"I've seen the outside world now….it's delicious…"

'Of course, Master. It would be better if you take a rest now…we have to think about another plan tomorrow,'

"What plan, Spirit of Fire? What plan will rush us again! Give me the answer and I'm gonna hit you if your answer would not be : nothing, Sir'

Hao said that words scarily with bug eyes…

'Well, it's all up to you, Master. As you wish, nothing, Sir,"

For a moment, he calmed himself, bent down his head for a while, then stared at Spirit of Fire.

"No…no, I was wrong, I'm sorry…of course we need plans…no way without plans…I was so birdbrain…Well, I think I'm gonna sleep now…"

'Peachy idea…'

Hao went to the bed and lay there….

"Ohhh…I love being on bed….so cozy….so flexible here….ssssso wwarm! I'm lovin it!" Hao cheered happily.

And, after he felt the goodness of pillow, the coziness of the bolster, and the softness of the new spray, he just fell in sleep…deep sleep…

"O, good night, my nice spirit. I love you," Hao whispered slowly

For a moment, the spirit got confused until he recognized theat his lovely master had been so sleepy and drunk by the outside situation…

'nite nite' he responded

The new adventure with the miners had come…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Accident and betrayal

Well, living with the miners was not easy at all. They were not too nice, it didn't mean they were cruel, just…you know…miners….Actually, after waiting so long, I wish I could taste the acceptable things…you know….a little dreaming about nice life, delicious food, good clothes, et cetera. But, those things were just a wish, I had to live the tough life again.

For example, the food they gave me was always so hard to chew, tasteless, and cold...they rarely warm the food after they kept it. I mean….like bread. They got the bread, kept it for days, and ate it without warm it first. The taste was always horrible, and sometimes I was afraid the food had already been rotten. So, the first thing to live with the miners is…you have to improve your stomach ability, how strong is yours until it can accept unhealthy food everyday.

And sometimes, they talked slowly each other, almost whispered about something you never know. If you come over them and try to know their topics, they would know it easily and stop talking. They would tell me to sleep and not to interfere adults business. Sometimes I had a feeling that they could betray me easily, and what made them didn't do that soon?

But, my thought wasn't wrong….they betrayed me…may be they thought I was just a little boy, struggled and survived in the underground cave just by the good luck, didn't know anything, and they thought I've told them everything I knew…just about how it felt to live underground.

But, of course they're wrong…those stupid fish brain guys….how could it be...I wasn't just an ordinary boy, I will be the king of the world! And king must be smart. They never knew about Spirit of Fire, about shaman battle, they didn't even know what shaman battle is, they didn't know anything about shaman. And I, still remembered my old principle, that I forgot for a while, but I've already memorized it again…

There are only two kinds of shamans

First, shamans that can be used, and

second, the useless shamans…

They didn't even allow to those categories, so there's no even one reason to keep them any longer if I don't need them anymore.

But, I never wanted it happened. I never wanted that…That time, I even started to think how about being a nice guy…lives in peace, may be? I started trying to be kind…but they betrayed me! THEY BETRAYED ME! I never understand about that. I meant….I had another think coming that time…May be after my arising, I could say good bye to them nicely, no need more violence. But, they forced me to do that.

Their betrayal to me…Started at one night when Buj and I were talking. I thought we could talk as friends, but they don't. I knew, they had been rich enough to buy me a ticket to Tokyo. Just a ticket…..a single trip…they could expand money because I wasn't greedy to ask for my part. I even never disturb them while mining the gold…I trained and exercised every day.

One night…when the air was cold and the wind blew fast.

"Hey Hao, how are you doing?" a man came in into my tent, when I was trying to keep warm by sitting near to the campfire. I turned my face and saw a big body was sitting besides me. It was Buj….he talked to me more than his two friends. "Oh, Buj. I'm good here. How about you?" I asked him back. "Oh, I'm doing great here. Today I found so much gold, you know," he spoke with a smiling face.

I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him about that, but I needed to, because I've been waiting so long to go to Japan, to meet Yoh and his friends…to know what the next plan I had is. However, he said he found much gold, and I knew he had been rich. It wouldn't be hard to give me some money to buy a ticket.

"Buj…I need to talk to you," I said softly. He was eating buns greedily when he stared at me. "Really? About what?" he asked with chewing mouth. I was quiet for a while, and before I told him my mind, he spoke first. "Don't tell me...By seeing your expression, I know it's not a good news, right?".

"No, no Buj! I'm not telling you a bad news. It's about our deal," that time, I wasn't scared to talk to him. I've got my power, and if it's not because I still had heart and I was thankful for his kindness not to kill me, I would kill him for a long long time ago. "Okay…what deal? I mean…you have what you want right…the tent, the food, the bed, what else, little kid?" he snapped after being silent for couples of seconds.

"My ticket…my plane ticket to Tokyo…" I uttered firmly, full of confidence. He smirked and laughed for a minute. I got confused that time, and I couldn't accept that…he thought I was kidding! It's my dream! "What's funny!" I almost yelled at him.

He still laughed a little, and he said those words to me after he stopped laughing like a dotty buffalo. "I mean…Hao…you don't need to get there, it's nice being here….don't you see the desert around us? It's fantastic to be here!" he suppressed and embraced me. That time, I still didn't realize the fact…the truly fact they hid from me…

"But, Buj….I've been waiting for that so long…I really want to go to Tokyo, and you said you didn't mind to buy me a ticket when we made a deal," I complained. Buj glanced at me. "Well, we talk about that later, little boy. Now, can you hand me the beer there?" he pointed at the clay bottle. "Beer? You're not gonna be drunk until we finish this important talk," suddenly, I was so worried about being betrayed.

"Okay, no problem. If you don't want to hand me the beer, I'm gonna get it my self," he stood and walked to the clay bottle. "Buj, you promised. I let my home to be destroyed, and you will give me my needs, included a ticket to Japan. Come on, you have enough money to do that," I muttered unhappily. I saw he opened the bottle's lid and drank whatever that was inside the bottle. "This time, you don't know what you're talking about, kid. But in the future, you will thank me. Believe me, helping me get the gold here is better than roaming in Japan," and after uttering that, he walked to the door, and went out from my tent.

"BUJ, YOU CAN'T BROKE YOUR PROMISE JUST THAT! BUJ! " I shouted at him, but he just walked, left me behind with all anger and disappointment. I kept thinking of that until the night came. How could it be! I've trusted them, and held my desire to kill them because sometimes I felt they would betray me no matter when, it's just a matter of time. I knew that from the first time, but I still tried to think positively. But, my heart was right. They were just same like other people around me. Betrayer, rotten, unfaithful, sly, tricky, crafty, egoist, and something like that.

It was few hours past midnight when I was still thinking about that. I lied on my bed, and felt concerned. What would I do…? "Spirit of Fire," I called my spirit's name softly. 'Yes, Master,' Spirit of Fire answered me. I knew sometimes my spirit could give me good advice. "What do you think should I do…I'm sure something fishy is going on," I mumbled. 'Isn't it too soon to use your power?' Spirit of Fire responded. "Use my power, you said? So, you mean I'm right that there's a betrayal here, right? The beginning of the betrayal," still with soft voice, I stated what's in my mind.

'It's enough for today, Master. I think you better sleep now. Tomorrow we still have to climb the mountain and exercise there,' Spirit of Fire decided to end their conversation. "It's suspicious," I still whispered. Then I got outside the tent and sat there. Looked at the stars until I fell in sleep.

The next morning, the truth behind everything slapped my face. It started when it was still early in the morning. I hobbled to their tent, because I wanted to know, did they have more fur blanket for me? It was cold and I thought I could ask for more blanket. My quilt wasn't enough to protect my body from the freezing breeze. They were eating pistachio when I came to their tent.

They were talking slowly too. For a moment, I thought I would come back to my tent, and wouldn't listen to their talk. But, I walked steadily to their tent, I kept my ear on their tent…listened to what they're talking.

"I think, being with that kid has no use for us…just throw him away…we could live without him, and we mustn't feed him anymore. We can save much money," Heroin spoke while he was eating. "Yeah…I think so, plus…he still remembers the deal we have made…his silly ticket to Tokyo. He told me last night, he still wants that ticket," Buj agreed his friend's statement. "But, by the way…I'm still haunted by his words…you know…his words when we met him for the first time," spluttered Jig.

"Okay…what kind of words?" Heroin asked him. "He said…um…'don't ever think to betray me. Aren't you scared to the power of a boy struggling alone in the underground cave'? Yeah...something like that that…" Jig explained. The others listened uninterestedly. "Okay…" Heroin broke the silence there. "It's just a little kid's words. We don't need to be afraid of that. You watch TV too much, Jig. You are frightened by a little boy's threat? You are dotty as doughnut Jig," Heroin suppressed.

"Yeah…I think Heroin is right. Stop thinking that, Jig. You better start to think how we could get more gold nuggets," murmured Buj. "Okay, okay…But I think he's not an ordinary boy. I mean, what kind of boy that could live there alone…just ate the spiders, the scorpions…and something like that? He's not a boy. He's a monster! You got to believe me this time," Jig still tried.

Monster! Monster! What a silly old mackerel he was! They were the monster. Okay, whatever he said, I would fulfill his words. I would be the monster for them…I would be the monster they would never be able to beat, I would be the nightmare for them…Live is a dream, right! So, as the truth, nightmare came when you were dreaming, so I would come in the night, when they were dreaming.

When the night came, I got out from my tent, and I came to their tent. I walked few meters and opened their leather door. "Ah, Hao. Come in, come in. We were talking to you," greeted Heroin friendly. I smirked and came in to their tent. "Well, sit here, besides me. Jig, will make you some tea, right Jig!" Buj gazed at his friend and pointed a place next to him. I sat there and saw Jig was warming the water, and he took a basket full of tea powder bottles.

"What kind of tea, do you like, Hao?" ask Jig. "Um…." I thought a little. Well, I didn't know much about tea. "I suggest Earl Grey. It has good smell. You're gonna like it," said Bus. "Okay. Earl Grey is fine, Jig. Thank you anyway," I uttered. Jig smirked weirdly and back to his work. I saw he put some teaspoons of powder tea.

"So, Hao…what do you want to tell us?" asked Heroin. After that sentence, I could feel my heartbeat grew faster and faster. I glanced at them. "About my ticket to Tokyo. I think now I'm ready to go there. So, I want you to buy me the ticket," I muttered slowly.

They didn't say anything for few seconds. It's just silence there…That time, I was still kind hearted, if they wanted to give me the ticket, I would hold my desire to kill and leave them forever. I would meet Yoh and give shit at them anymore. Suddenly, I heard a very loud laughs. First, I didn't understand…But….soon enough, I could realize what was happening. My idea met laughter.

"What's funny!" I mused loudly and angrily with the crimson dyed my face. They still laughed like a hyena, except Jig…he just laughed sacredly in order to look normal as his friends. But I swore, I could see the cold sweat filled his face. "Why are you laughing, YOU SILLY OLD MACKEREL!" I shouted at them. Finally, they stopped their laughed and their mocking turned into shocked and afraid expression.

"Uuu….Hao, that's not a good mouth for a kid like you," mused Heroin, still mockingly. "Even that I'm still a kid, but I know surely that…I'm one hundred percents smarter than all of you. So, give me my rights, now! Hurry up!" I spoke loudly and extended my hand to them. "Wow, wow, wow, look at that. Who's arrogant now…" mocked Buj. I felt my blood all was pressured and boiling. "You know what….it's hot here…" I murmured, what I meant the burning anger.

"May be….the night breeze will help you…you can walk outside…the night breeze always helps…" spluttered Jig a little tremblingly, while he was still stirring the tea. I stared at him calmly, but still with sharp eyes. "Good recommendation…" I whispered. "Okay Hao…you, continue making tea, Jig. So, now I know that you're a money lover, Hao. Tell much how much money do you want?" uttered Buj.

"As much as the price of a ticket to Tokyo," I told them. "Hmm…no," Buj decided easily. What! What! WHAT! Just a 'no'! "What…" I whispered after choking. "Yes, I said no. It's too expensive. Okay, I have an idea…how about we give you some money, enough money, so you can have a vacation to Disneyland," said Heroin. "Disneyland? You suggest me to go to Disneyland? O, you are cheesy, you know…" I started to be light headed. "Which Disneyland? Tokyo Disneyland? I will be pleasant to go there," I continued.

"We said we wouldn't give you a ticket to Tokyo, you dull-witted boy," suppressed Heroin. "The earl grey is ready, now," Jig broke the anger wave between us. "Oh, you shit, Jig! Take it away now. We're in serious conversation. Then, like a little kid, Jig took the cups away from us, put it on a table, and sat next to Heroin. "So…the point is…you don't want to give me a ticket to go there?" I asked them slowly for reconfirming. "Yup," answered Buj firmly. "So…I have to kill you…" I whispered again.

First, they laughed again, but they stopped when they saw my serious face. "Yeah…laugh as much as you can now…because you cannot laugh again when you're dead," I mocked them with the evilest smile I ever have. "You, snobbish little bullshit, what can you do!" Heroin said meanly, they didn't believe me. "Knocked and the door will be opened for you, seek and you will find it, ask and you will get it, try and you will taste it…" the soft whispered blew from my mouth.

"How arrogant you are!" Buj yelled at me, took a firewood, then he ran to me, wanted to attack me. I smiled a little…"It's the time for you…to know the truth…" I spoke slowly. "Spirit of Fire…" I muttered. Then, suddenly a big burning flaming fire, appeared behind me, and he scared them well. As usual, I stood on his hand, and my spirit lifted me up. They looked so afraid, so shocked, so surprised, so frightened…Ha!

"What….what…WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, GODDAMIT!" Heroin shouted with a sore voice. "Your voice is bad, Heroin. You need to drink much," I said firmly with a shrill voice. It seemed they wanted to go and fled me. "O o… you can't keep away from me that easy," I uttered again. I felt that time I became cruel again, and my killer desire had touched my heart, I showed it to them through my eyes. "Let's play…Tom and Jerry…you know that cartoon, right? I am Tom, and you are Jerry Heroin, Buj, you are Jerry's little brother. So…what are you waiting now, ha! Tom is coming," I yelled at them piercingly, so they could hear my voice amongst the sound of fire from Spirit of Fire.

A second later, when they still tried to flee, I burned Buj…I let Spirit of Fire showered him with his flaming red fire…I let the night turned into a day…I let he screamed like a surrender beast…And I enjoyed that moment…I enjoyed to kill the one who betrayed me…After the scream was over, then I came over Heroin…the trembling guy. "No, no! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Hao. No, no! Don't kill me!" he broke into sobs, and asked for forgiveness.

"How sweet, Heroin. Now you're apologizing…" I said softly, and saw he nodded so many times like a little lamb in front of the hungry wolf. "But it's too late…You have awaken my killer desire, now! You ought to think first before you do something, you are such a junk! Holly cow, wake up and smell coffee, pal! You have reached the end of your life. That's all…this is your whole enchilada," I mumbled.

"You look jinxed and cursed for me. Burn him, Spirit of Fire," I said lazily. All of sudden, fire was everywhere. The tent was almost destroyed and roasted. The only thing I could hear except the burning fire was the desperate shriek from Heroin. Actually, I didn't want to do that…but they forced me to do that…they made me do that…I never want to be cruel again…I never want to kill other people again…but they would kill me if I didn't do it first…it's their fault…

After Heroin's death, I decided to rest for a while…"Put me down, Spirit of Fire…" I mumbled slowly, and he did it. After I stood on the floor, I saw Jig was frightened there. Then, I came over him, to the corner where he was trembling, like seeing a monster. I was thinking how about trying to calm him down? But, soon enough, I knew that it's not wise. In fact, I would scare him more if I did that.

I sighed, the image of cruel guy seemed never gonna leave me….Then, I took the cup, and I smelt it. Hmmm…he was right, earl grey had a good smell. I drank it until there was no drop left. After I put the cup on the table again, I smirked. "Nice tea…" then I left him alone. I walked out from the tent, and began my journey from that desert. So, I stepped on the ground as the beginning of my trip to Tokyo…

to be continued


	5. I met Silva!

Chapter 5 : I met Silva!

The mist still covered the sky when I opened my eyes. It seemed I had been sleeping under a big wallow tree. "Hm…." I heard my self mumbled something. I realized that no time to sleep anymore. I got up and the first view I found was the laurel trees around me. "Spirit of Fire…" I called out my spirit's name. Soon, I saw Spirit of Fire besides me. "Let's continue our journey," I whispered.

* * *

In a town…

I was walking when I saw two men chattering happily. Silva and Kalim. They both were just out from a bakery shop. They keep walking 'til we crashed each other. "Oh…I'm sorry," he said. I was surprised too, because I found two people that gave me obstacles in Shaman Fight. "It's all right," I replied and kept walking. That time I didn't want to have a business with them. I just wanted to leave my past and live my life now. I just wanted to be an ordinary boy. I promised myself to start a new life as a new person. Not Asakura Hao anymore. I wouldn't kill people again. Asakura Hao had died!

'_I am a new human_,' those words were held in my mind every time I stepped my feet on the ground.

I saw everyone was busy there. It was such a small town, but it looked friendly and busy in the same time. I could feel the warmth there…the warmth of humans appearance. No cold atmosphere like in that cave anymore. No more scary stalactites and stalagmites. No more emptiness and freezing air. It's a new life. It's a brand new world I came there. It's a good part of earth. And it's not underground…it's ON earth, not IN anymore.

It felt I hadn't eaten for years when I smelt something delicious. Something tasty and interesting. I followed the source of that good smell 'til I found a food seller. It's a food counter. I could feel my stomach kept asking me for food. I forgot how long I never ate. A bunch of sausages were displayed, some bottles were ready to serve the customers, and many loaves of bread were there too. I ought to keep my self away from eating that food sarcastically.

It seemed the seller recognized my interest to the things he sold. He started to smile friendly and look at me. "Young kid, do you want to buy this delicious food? I have hot dogs and hamburgers if you want," he offered me. I looked at him finally, after laid my eyes on those things for a long long time. My tongue felt frozen 'til I couldn't speak anything. "There you are, so, do you want to buy it or not?" he got impatient. My lips were trembling.

"Yes, I want it," at last I could say something. The seller smiled again. "Which one will you choose?" he asked again. Hunger controlled my self again. I felt dizzy because it I hadn't eat anything since I left my cave, and that time my body asked me for my responsibility. "I want all you have," I heard my self talked. The seller, a fat-middle age man looked surprised. Of course, he didn't believe a dirty, thin, desperate and confused-looking boy had much money to buy all of the food.

He frowned. "Well, it would be very expensive," he commented. "I'm very hungry," I responded eagerly. He shrugged his shoulders and started to toast the bread. "By the way, kid," he started a chattering. "Where do you come from?" he continued. I peeked at him. "Someplace so far from here," I answered simply. He laughed. He didn't believe me…again?

"So…whoever you are, this is your first hotdog. Take it, young boy," he snapped and gave me a hot dog wrapped by a paper. I accepted it from his hands and just before I bit it, his voice annoyed me again.

"Eits…young boy…don't mean to disturb you anymore, but, as the usual, you have to pay for your food," he gestured me to give him some money. "Pay?" My headache made me can't think clearly. He nodded. "Yes, pay. You just have to give me some coins. It's not expensive," he uttered. "Errr…okay," I gasped and thrust my hands to my trousers pocket event that I knew I had no money. But I just acted as usual. In my pocket, I could feel nothing . I still tried to find some money. My hands that held the hotdog were shaking.

"I-i…I..I have no money," I confessed. His eyes went rage after hearing my words. "WHAT?" he almost shouted. I nodded and bent my head down. "Like I said before…I can't find my money," I muttered. That man went bug eyed. And he took the hot do from my fist sarcastically and rudely. It absolutely shocked me. "YOU DON'T HAVE MONEY YOU SAID? THEN DON'T EAT MY STUFFS!" he yelled at me.

I knew it's my fault. But I couldn't ignore that time I felt angry too. He didn't have to be that rude and impolite. And his belly was full of fat which meant it's always full and he never felt hungry, so why couldn't he let someone feel better too? It's just a hotdog. I wrinkled. "WHAT AGAIN?.!" he howled fiercely. I clenched my fist and cried out against him. "No need to be rude, man!". He glimpsed at me mockingly. "Get outta here. Or…do you think to steal my food?" he laughed at me.

My head was burnt. It looked like I bit my lips too hard in order to hold my anger so I felt they were bleeding. I licked my lips and tasted my salty blood. He looked disgusted with my attitude. "Go away from here!" he called down. I felt my loss so all I can do just be silence. It felt like you couldn't do anything to defend your self. _'Be patient…'_ I breathed a word to my own self. And the shit was, he thought I was talking to him. "Be patient? Be patient you said? Oh, never ever advice me, kid. Now I don't wanna see you anymore," he cried out. I turned my head over him and looked at his orb icily. "What?.!" he asked unhappily.

"I'll go…" I replied monotonously, and then I dragged along the street, left him with his swearing.

* * *

The night had fallen down. I was still walking pointlessly. There's a light in his head. 'Master, you better take a rest now," he perceived his spirit's voice. I felt refreshed from the blankness of my thought. "Aa…" I realized that the gale was too strong to bear anymore. My coat almost couldn't save me from the cold wind anymore. "You're right….I have to sleep now. But where?" I began to sit on pins and needles. 'Let's walk around once again. Who knows we'll find a cozy place' he suggested. I knew that it's a waste of time but I still did that.

We got in front of a shop. All of the shops in that town closed at night. I sighed and forced a smile. "Well, at least we've found a nice place to sleep, Spirit of Fire," I mused. I sat on the icy floor and laid my body on it. "Good night…" were the last words I could say before my eye lid went heavy and I couldn't hold my urge to close it any longer. It's just few seconds after I slept when a man's voice shocked me.

"Hey little boy, what are you doing here?". I thought I would get the chop again. I opened my eyes slowly. "Eeh…?" I was still so sleepy and dizzy. He sat besides me. I only sneaked a look at him a little. "Are you sleeping here?" he guessed. "Don't worry. I'll go from here soon. Just give me a minute," I responded. Then I arranged to stand up but he stopped me. "Woo….wait a minute, pal. I never mean to kick you out. Stay here for a while, I want to know more about you," he said.

I sat again, and looked at that nice guy's face. And I was completely shocked. Nobody could imagine what kind of surprise he gave me. Silva…it was Silva…and suddenly those memories came again. The Shaman Fight…the horrible Shaman Fight…Silva….one of the people who tried to kill me…Silva…who celebrated my missing…Silva…who helped Yoh defeated me…My ear got heated by his words.

"Have we met before?" he asked me slowly. _'Of course we have…You fought against me in Shaman Fight…'. _But, my mouth spoke "No…we haven't met before," I contested his speech. He knitted his eyebrows. "Really? Sorry, but your face seems familiar to me," he retorted. Then he smiled so I ought to oblige myself to smile back. And I didn't know why, I just wanted to know more. Before I asked, he already explained to me. "You look like someone…I forget…" he murmured. _'You forget? How long it is since Shaman Fight?'_ I started to be puzzled.

"You are interesting. I don't really know who you are, but do you want to work in my bakery shop?" he asked me welcomingly. My eyes got widened and I choked. "Wh-whhattt?" I couldn't believe my luck. He nodded and smiled cheerfully. "Yes…for simple, my friend and I just embarked on our new business. Are you interested? We need an employee and I think you're the right guy," he continued.

I almost said 'YES' when a voice said something in my heart. _'Will you accept a job from someone that struggled to kill you before? And what about if he realizes that you are Hao…your life will be in danger once again…Do you still have any proud not to let him help you?'_. It felt like my thought would kill me easily, 'til I heard Spirit of Fire. 'Take it, Master,' he whispered.

My mouth gaped for a while. Then I answered "Yes…I'm interested…"

* * *

a/m

thanx 4 reading. if u don't mind, rr plizz

(hasn't been decided yet)


End file.
